tears in the rain
by fluffsters118
Summary: i'm in the story and the inu gang come to my world and go through my life with me. they see me falling in love and get heart broken and naraku comes and starts hurting everyone i love and it's really tears in the rain. hey this is a really good story. make sure you R&R!
1. chapter 1 what?

Disclaimer; I do not own any of the inuyasha characters and never will how ever I do own any made up characters.

_**Fluffsters118 - hey this is kind of like… um how can I put it. Well its like I found a new portal to there time and I jump threw it getting away from danger but I find myself in a different world. Then when I go home the Inuyasha gang followed me after they save me and came to my time. Now we are best friends and everyone come to my time but one day I had to go back and I had no choice. The whole Inuyasha gang is in my time and are helping me plus a few things that I think would make the story more interesting. In the story and I'm using my real name that is haruki.**_

_**Sesshomaru - I shall be in it so review**_

_**Sango - Oh haruki is such a pretty name. **_

_**Miroku - does the name haruki mean spring is coming does it not lady haruki?**_

_**Inuyasha - feh this is just another boring story were I'm the bad guy.**_

_**Kagome - oh but Haruki said that in this story you and I are in deep love and it stays that way after Kikyo gave me back my soul and was given a chance at being an angel**_

_**Koga - Hey dog-turd what do you think your saying that this is boring. Maybe it's just you that's boring.**_

_**Fluffsters118.- hey I told you guys call me fluffsters118. That name lowers my ego. Ok make sure you R&R. this story is getting my interest so if you like it tell me. **_

_**Tears in the rain**_

_**MY POV**_

_**I was running from the bunch of teenagers that have been chasing me for yelling at them for punching my friend. I needed a place to hide. I ran as fast as I could in the dark light of the wood. I was heading towards the large oak tree and found a large hole in the roots so I slid in un noticed. As I slipped in I felt a warm blue light and when it was gone I looked out the hole and was surprised. Everything looked greener and cleaner. I climbed out the hole when I suddenly ran into a huge snake looking thing. I ran as fast a I could until I felt a stinging pain in my shoulder. The snake thing bit me and the poison was taking affect but I could hear some yelling and screaming in the back round as I felt myself being lifted. Then when I felt myself being lowered I blacked out and was in a dark place with little to no light. It was cold and lonely. I could hear my name being called and many people were calling for help as if they were all dieing. I tried to move away from the calling but my body was being held down by little demons of hell. Then I saw a light and I felt a small amount of warmth enter my body.**_

_**NORMAL POV**_

_**Inuyasha had smelled blood and ran towards it, then he found a young girl lying on the ground barley awake and a snake demon standing over her. Inuyasha attacked the demon and it was soon in a puddle of it's own blood. he lifted the girl and ran back to the village. Once there he growled and yelled as he saw his brother and Koga sitting by the hut. There was also a Ryuu demon there which was one of there lovely guests. He set the girl down for kiedai to treat but then saw a frown fall on the old miko's face. Then he knew that the girl could not be treated. But just as he lost hope Sesshomaru came and examined the girl. He motioned for Koga and the Ryuu to come. He then nodded his headed and they all cut their wrist and let the blood drip down the girls throat. Then the girl was lifted into the air and right before there eyes she transformed into a demon. She had a wolfs tail and outfit but also had a dog demons markings and white pelt. Her wrist and ankles were armed with scales of a Ryuu and she had black hair with silver tips. She was beautiful. Later that day the girl woke up and walked out of the hut. By now the Ryuu had returned to his lands but Sesshomaru and Koga was there watching her. When she tripped and was falling someone caught her and when she looked up and what she saw was the gorgeous wolf prince. " you should be careful. Your not fully recovered yet. " he said as he set her down on her feet. He led her towards the fire when she remembered that she had to get home. She got up in an instant. She ran to the hut and was off towards the tree but was stopped by the same wolf prince. She pleaded and pleaded him to let her go home when he did he picked her up and carried her to the tree she told him about. When he got there he was surprised that she jumped in and disappeared. It was amazing to him. Then he tried something and jumped in himself. Nothing happened. He was sad but then…**_

_**TO BE CONTINUED….**_

_**SESSHOMARU POV**_

_**That girl. She seems different. I don't know what it is but I shall find out. I walked out into the woods following the wolf prince and the girl and then I saw her jump into a hole in the roots in the god tree. I ran at the speed of light and looked through the hole as I saw the wolf prince jump in after her. He was just standing there so I decided to jump in also. As I jumped in there was a strange blue light surrounding the both of us. Then as fast as I came it was gone. I jumped out and many different smells rushed at me at once giving me a head ache. Then I smelled her and followed. The wolf prince also came. As we came into an very small opening I saw her enter a large hut. It was smaller than my palace but larger that the average hut. *( in real life it's average )***_

_**I ran up to the hut and ran towards the opening hitting some weird barrier. I tried to scratch it but every time I touch it with my claws it made a horrible sound. Then she came out pulling us in a hurry. I didn't know what she was thinking touching the lord of the west but I was angry**_

_**TO BE CONTINUED….**_


	2. Chapter 2 go to school?

Tears in the rain chapter 2 what was that for!

_**Haruki - hey hey. This is my second chapter and this is were my friends come in.**_

_**Sesshomaru - are your so called friends as annoying as you are.**_

_**Inuyasha - yah you are pretty annoying so they probably are to.**_

_**Koga - hey stop picking on haruki. She is as sweet as sugar and you know it.**_

_**Kagome - that's right. If she wasn't here we would still be at home watching Sango's kids.**_

_**Isaiah - bro you better stop picking on haruki or I'll have to deal with you and you really should be scared of her! Oh please don't kill me!**_

_**Warri - oh yah watch about for her. She's a big bad killing … um never mind I don't want to make her mad.**_

_**Albern - you better not mess with her. Yo Zach what you think?**_

_**Zachary - she cool. Man if she was here you all would be gone.**_

_**Chylah - oh hi zachy. **_

_**Zachary - oh I forgot about her.**_

_**Sesshomaru - they are annoying as her.**_

_**Koga - stop that.**_

_**Majani - I'm sorry. I've never seen a tail on a person before.**_

_**Chylah - of course not. He's a demon. Duhhh.**_

_**Haruki - sorry for the distraction. Hey I don't own Inuyasha or any of my friends. R&R**_

_**Haruki POV**_

_**I can't believe them. They had to follow me. Oh they are so going to get it but first I need to get them changed. ugh how am I going to do that. I'm a girl. Oh well I guess I'll have um.. Lets see… oh yah I can have Isaiah come over and help them yah. Ok now to explain to the boys. **_

" _**ok so now your in America. Not in Japan and your in my time. You cant go around looking like that so I'll give you an extra pair of cloth and then I'll explain some more." I said as I handed Koga a tight black t-shirt with jeans and gave Sesshomaru a white shirt and jeans. Then the dogs started barking and I went to the door. " what's up sis. What you been up to! Whoa what's with the hair do and out fit? You going to a costume party or something?" I explained everything to him and he agreed to help me. When Isaiah was finishes with them they looked very attracting. Then I remembered school. I changed, grabbed my bag and ran out the door. Now that I was demon I ran much faster and was there in a matter of seconds. Koga and Sesshomaru were right behind me. I didn't know what to do when I got out my phone and called my friend to pick us up. I guess we weren't riding the buss any time soon. We got to school just in time. I took them to the office and got them a visitors pass and I led them to my first period class which was gym. I left them on the belchers while I went and changed into my uniform. Everyone stared at my when I forgot I had my tail out. I blushed everyone that it was an attachment. Everyone seemed to buy it. So I calmed down. **_

_**Once I was out of the dressing room, I couldn't find the boys but found them n a corner threatening a couple of other boys. I ran up to them and realized that one of them was my boy friend. His name is Christopher. I stopped by him and kissed his check which got his attention. I smiled at him and told them that they aren't from around here. They muttered something under their breath and left. I went up the Koga and Sesshomaru and told them a few rules and they6 seemed to say different but then my gang came.**_

_**To be continued…**_

_**Sorry this chapter is really short. I really get tired of writing on the same topic for so long. I'll write some more tomorrow. R&R ! 3 3**_


	3. Chapter 3 koga i'm sorry

Chapter 3

_**Warri - hey am I in your gang?**_

_**All my friends - yah we better be part of your gang. We aren't friends for nothing!**_

_**Sesshomaru - Yes you shall be in your gang so I can beat you so called pride in half.**_

_**Fluffsters118 - Mr. fluffy stop scaring them and if you don't I have my way. isn't that right Mr. I love my fluffy pelt?**_

_**Sesshomaru - …**_

_**Koga - that's what I thought now enough! We need to get to the story or this is going to go on forever. Make sure you review. Plus if you don't Fluffsters118 might not write any more of this story!**_

_**Tears in the rain chapter 3 ( Haruki POV )**_

_**Christopher smiled at me. Koga growled. Then I was given more than 20 hugs. When I turned around I saw almost all of my friends. My friends consist of 5 boys and about 15 girls. As everyone started to get closer Koga growled louder while Sesshomaru glared at every one. Everyone stepped away.**_

_**That day went by very slowly. That was until I got on the bus. Sesshomaru and Koga kept on asking for more trouble with the other students from the high school. Once we finally got off the buss I felt an electrical shock go threw my body as I fell to the ground. My body put up an protective barrier around my body, Koga and Sesshomaru. Then when I opened my eyes I couldn't see anything. I was in some where cold and dark. I felt helpless. I didn't know what to do. But I saw a red light. I looked threw it and saw my self get up and getting ready to attack anything I could get my hands on. Then I was being held down by Sesshomaru as Koga tried to get threw to me. " your beast is in control of your body. Come. We must seal your beast before anything worst happens." said a shadow. I followed it into my mind and soul and found a part of my mind called Love. I looked threw it and found my of my family and friends but couldn't find Christopher's name. what surprised me is that I found Koga's name. ' I guess I love him as a friend ' I thought as we worked on a new pair of chains for my beast. Then I started to fade. When my eye sight started o clear what I saw shocked me the most. He was k..ki…kissing me and Christopher was watching from on the buss. I got up and slapped Koga right across the face as he gave me a wolfish grin. Then I heard everyone gasp. i felt a cold breeze over my stomach and saw that my newly found wings had ripped my shirt apart and now I stand in only my jeans and bra. I blushed a bright crimson as Koga smirked and gave my his shirt. I heard another gasp as I looked to what everyone gasped at and saw that Koga and Sesshomaru both were shirt less and most of the girls were drooling over it. I could under stand why Koga took off his shirt but why Sesshomaru. Then I saw why. He ripped a large piece off and wrapped it around my now bleeding arm. Then we started walking home. I was so embarrassed. I guess I wouldn't be showing my face around **_

_**These parts of town anytime soon. We walked in silence and my mind was wandering why he kissed my. Then I remembered I still have work to do. I ran back home not remembering that I could fly now. I got home in about 3 minute and was changed in about a second but as soon as I changed I was changed again. This time I had a wolf demons out fit with black tail and pelt. My furs were out lined with scales and I had a scaly green eye shadow on. I then went in search for many blankets and futons for my guests. They looked at my like I grew another head but then caught on. Then I started to cook dinner. I lived alone and I would rarely get guest if you include my friends. It was a bit lonely but my grandmother came in every week to make sure I had enough food and that I was till alive. Once I was finished wit dinner I handed them some of the food and took a shower until I heard the door to the bath room open . Then the bath door was flung open. I screamed and some one fell into the bath tub with me. I grabbed my towel and covered my self still in the bath tub. When that some one came into view it was Koga and he looked surprised, then embarrassed .he jumped out and ran from the room forgetting to close the door. Then Sesshomaru walked pass the door and starred at me like crazy. Then walked away. I got out and got dressed. I ran to my room. Grabbed my paint gun and locked and loaded. I ran threw every room looking for Koga until I found him hiding in the living room. I started shooting everywhere. When I was done with Koga was covered from head to toe with bruises and paint. He limped back to the shower still whimpering from the attack. Sesshomaru looked as if he was about to smile at the least. I dragged Koga out side and hosed him down until he said it was cold so I dragged him into the bath tub. I threw a pair of swim trunks at him. I went out side to let him get dressed. Then I heard him call my name. I opened the door and saw some thing I didn't want to see. He was messing with my collection of beautiful sea shells. And one of the in pieces on the floor. He knew exactly what was coming next and he ran. I ran to my room and yet again grabbed my paint gun. I started shooting and I never missed. He ran as fast as he could but he will never have enough speed to get away from my when I'm mad. He ran out side and I locked him out there and created a barrier around the property. He tried to get away but it was no use. I smiled to my self and left him out there until I heard a clap of thunder. I ran to the door and called for him. I lived on 5 Acers that were covered with trees and ponds. I got scared. Sesshomaru came up behind me and we went to look for him. I was terrified. This is how my family died. I was only 8 years old and had to face the world alone. Now I was still only 13 but I lived alone with that horrible night mare haunting my every thought. I started to cry when I saw his body on the ground laying the ground. I ran to him and shook him. He wouldn't wake up so I panicked. I didn't know what to do. I looked to Sesshomaru for help. He just stepped forward and he just walked up and punched Koga on the head. Koga woke up with an irritated look on his face. He jumped up and attacked but stopped as he heard my crying. He looked at my and smelled the tears. He walked up to me and put his hand on my check and …..**_

_**To be continued…...**_

_**( Sesshomaru POV )**_

_**Thos two are in love with each other but why will they not say so. The wolf prince has but the girl. She's seething different. She has the kindness and love of a thousand creatures but has a large attitude for a small frail female. She will make a great teacher for Rin. I shall lead them back to the portal and get them back to my home or some where that is safe. I shall…**_

_**To be continued…**_

_**Haruki - hey that was fun. Well that's it for today. **_

_**Sesshomaru - I shall what!**_

_**Haruki - Yup you shall h*** ** f*** ** l*** **** **** so that Rin can p*** **** **you see you'll have fun**_

_**Sesshomaru - this Sesshomaru shall not have fun. **_

_**Haruki - suit your self but Rin will get sad. Ok Read my next chapters and my other stories R&R ! 3 **_

_**Or I'll be /3 **_


End file.
